


Under His Wing

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, afraid to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: After having the bounty on his head and being rescued from Ryker, Hiccup is afraid to sleep.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Under His Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: afraid to sleep

Hiccup sat in the clubhouse long after his friends had left and the fire in the stove had died down to just glowing embers. It was dark, but he had Toothless with him. That was good. He didn’t want to have Toothless leave his side ever again. 

Really, Hiccup should just go to his hut, but he was afraid of moving, afraid of going to sleep. The bounty hunters had gotten him on his way from one place to another. True, he hadn’t had Toothless with him that time, and he did now, but he was still frightened. He’d only been allowed to come back to the Edge a few days ago. His concussion and cracked ribs were all healed, and his father had finally allowed him to be let out of his protective sight. Hiccup could understand why his father was afraid to let him go, but Hiccup was needed at Dragon’s Edge. He  _ was  _ the leader of the Dragon Riders, after all. 

But now, he didn’t feel like a very good leader, not when he was hardly getting any sleep. He was afraid to do so, afraid that someone would sneak up on him while he was sleeping and kidnap him. He was vulnerable while asleep, even with Toothless by his side. Toothless had to sleep too, couldn’t always stay awake and vigilant. And this vigilance was wearing him down; it was wearing Hiccup down as well. 

“Okay, Toothless, time for bed,” Hiccup finally said, getting up from his seat. Toothless warbled at him, and the two left the clubhouse together. They walked cautiously through the night to Hiccup’s hut, keeping an eye and an ear out for any intruders. There were none, and his hut was empty when he came to it. Good. He was alone with Toothless. 

They went up to the loft, and Toothless curled up on his sleeping stone. He watched as Hiccup got into his own bed, probably wondering why he hadn’t taken off his armor or his prosthetic. Hiccup slept in his armor now, terrified that something would happen to him where he would need to have it. And he slept with his prosthetic too, no matter how uncomfortable it was for his stump. What if he needed to make a quick getaway and didn’t have time to put his prosthetic on?

Hiccup laid on his back, staring at the roof of his hut, at the dark, finished wood of the rafters. He didn’t want to close his eyes, no matter how tired he was, didn’t want to go to sleep. Something could happen to him while he was unconscious.  _ Anything  _ could happen to him.

So he stayed awake, though his body and his eyes and his mind ached for sleep. They were tired of this, tired of not resting well. Hiccup was tired of it too, but what was he to do? Just sleep peacefully after he’d been snatched right from his own home? No, he couldn’t. There was no way.

Toothless cooed at him, and Hiccup looked his way. He was lifting one wing, a sign for Hiccup to come be on the sleeping stone with him. That was a good idea. Maybe Hiccup would sleep if he was completely wrapped in Toothless’ warmth and safety. 

Hiccup got up and went over to the sleeping stone, crawled onto it and under Toothless’ wing. Toothless let Hiccup snuggle up against his side, folded his wing over him like a blanket. Hiccup felt safe against Toothless, could feel him breathing, could hear his heartbeat when he pressed his head against his scales. 

“Thank you, Toothless,” Hiccup breathed, closing his eyes. Now, he felt like he could sleep. 


End file.
